My Little Pony Not All Dragons Are Bad season 1 episode 1 part 2
by potatoes248
Summary: I apologize i forgot to mention this is My Little pony Not all Dragons Are Bad season 1 episode 1 part 1 so i'll do it now I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic all credit goes to Hasbro No cop rite intended P.S. I can only give out 4 characters at a time


"Yup, the teen is Garble" said the brown dragon. "Help, I'm being attacked by an 8-year-old dragon cubling" said Garble. "Come here!" said the white one. "Help!" said Garble. Then the white dragon dragged him back in the cave. Eventually Garble did get out of the white dragon's reach. When he and the white dragon came out he was freaking out. "You're weird, weird, get away from me you freak" Garble said. Then they all flew away. And that's how you scare the unscarable." The white dragon. She walked over to the rest of her friends."Okay how about some introduction." said the brown dragon. "I'm Clawswing I'm the only one in the cubling dragon gang who hasn't gotten somthing." said the brown dragon. "I'm Strongwinds." said the white dragon. "I'm Redfire." said the red dragon. "I'm Sunray." whispered the yellow dragon. "I'm Orangetwist." the orange dragon said excitedly. "I'm Twighlight sparkle" the purple alicorn said. "And this is Rarity, Sweetie-belle, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Scootaloo, Applejack, Pinkie pie, and AppleBloom." Said Twighlight. "Hi" Clawswing said. "Look at what time it is, we're going to be late for the first day of the third grade." Strongwinds said. "She's right school starts in 5 minutes." said Redfire. Then Strongwinds looked off into the distance and gasped of happiness. Then ran away then came back with a mechanical floating cloud. "Get in the wagon on the cloudsmobil" said Strongwinds. They all get in the wagon attached to the cloud. Then Strongwinds got on the cloudsmobil and started beating her midge-size wings as fast as a hummingbird. Then they were on their way. A white trial with a gray strip in the middle followed. "This is so awesome!" Rainbow dash said. "I feel like I'm flying." said Scootaloo. They made it all the way up to the highest mountain in all of dragon world. She stopped the cloudsmobil by the bike rack. "Okay were here" said Strongwinds. "Wait we don't even have any supplies" said Sunray. "What supplies, this is the first day of school; we get our backpacks in 1st period." Said Redfire. "This is your school?" asked Twighlight. "Yup, only school in spring summit that has a floor for pre pre preschool to the 16th grade." Said Orangetwist. Then the second bell rang. Everyone got inside the huge building. The whole building was filled with young dragons. "I think I trust them" Twighlight said to her friends

Music

Twighlight: We've never seen a place

Rarity: That's quite like this

Sweetie-belle: Everything is turned around

Twighlight and spike look at each other worried

Fluttershy: This crazy world is upside-down

Rainbow dash: getting on their feet

Scootaloo: it's the claws that would make us doubt

Pinkie pie: but we don't have this

Applejack: got to learn all we can

Music

AppleBloom: They don't use any magic

Twighlight: fly in the first month with their wings

Rarity: we don't get their scales for clothes

Sweetie-belle: Tiny legs

Fluttershy: or a small lung blows

Rainbow dash: everything is different

Scootaloo: And it seems so new

Pinkie pie: but we look a little closer

A pale with pink scales colored hatchling jumped down from a dresser making Fluttershy and Twighlight jump and start flying. The apricot dragon had a scooter toy in her mouth. She leaned back and then ran.

Applejack: And it starts to feel familiar too

Two more hatchlings ran after her. One of them was light green with light blue scales. The other one was green with blue scales.

Music

AppleBloom: what a strange new world

Twighlight: strange new world

Rarity: we're trying to make sense of these heads and tails

Sweetie-belle: of this strange new world

Fluttershy: strange new world

Rainbow dash: sorting through all the small details

Scootaloo: of this strange new world

The next thing the ponies saw was an elevator. The 5 dragons went inside. The ponies followed. The elevator had 20 buttons. Clawswing pressed 7th floor. Then they went up to the 7th floor. "Why do you guys go to the 7th floor." Said Scootaloo. "Oh, every grade has their own floor. Pre pre preschool is on the first floor and 16th graders are on the 20th floor." Said Clawswing. Then they went to class. Their 1st class is talent share it was 8:00 A.M. and it was in room 2. Once everyone got there the teacher wrote her name on the board Mrs. Sweethoney. "Ok class; let's make the first 5 minutes as fun as possible." She said. So let's see how's up first in the list for talent share where we go down the list and have each cubling explain their talents." Said Mrs. Sweethoney. "Okay first up on the list for today is Avocado stem. What's your talent." She said. She looked at the avocado green dragon with purple spines. "My talent's chopping trees" he said. Then he used the fake tree to demonstrate. His tail whipped through the tail. And in a second the tree fell. Then at 8:05 class was over and it was time to pick out their school supplies for the school year. They all went to the 3rd grade cafeteria. The first thing they had to pick from was backpacks. Clawswing picked a brown and black splattered backpack. It went well with her brown scales. With black spines, light black ears and even lighter stomach and lower jaw. Strongwinds picked a white backpack with a gray strip all around the middle. It went well with her white scales and white wings, gray spines, light ears, and even lighter stomach and lower jaw. Redfire picked a red backpack with blue pock-o- dots. It went well with her red scales and red wings, blue spines, light blue ears, and even lighter blue stomach and lower jaw. Sunray picked a yellow backpack with a sunset on it. It went well with her yellow scales and yellow wings, her orange scales, light orange ears, and even lighter stomach and lower jaw. Orangetwist picked an orange backpack. It went well with her orange scales, and orange wings, yellow scales, light ears, and even lighter yellow stomach and lower jaw. The next thing the dragons had to pick from is note books. Clawswing picked out an Alizarin, Amaranth, Amber, Amethyst, Apricot, and Aqua colored note books. Strongwinds picked out Aquamarine, Asparagus, Auburn, Azure, Beige, and Bistre colored note books. Redfire picked out Black, Blue, Blue Green, Blue Violet, Bondi Blue, and Brass colored note books. Sunray picks out Bronze, Brown, Buff, Burgundy, Burnt Orange, and Burnt Sienna colored note books. Orangetwist picked out Burnt Umber, Camouflage Green, Caput Mortuum, Cardinal, Carmine, and Carrot orange colored note books. The next thing the dragons had to choice from was folders. Clawswing picked Celadon, Cerise, Cerulean, Champagne, Charcoal, and Chartreuse colored folders. Strongwinds picked out Cherry Blossom Pink, Chestnut, Chocolate, Cinnabar, Cinnamon, and Cobalt colored folders. Redfire picked out Copper, Coral, Corn, Cornflower, Cream, and Crimson colored folders. Sunray picked out Cyan, Dandelion, Denim, Ecru, Emerald, and Eggplant colored folders. Orangetwist picked out Falu red, Fern green, Firebrick, Flax, Forest green, and French Rose colored folders. The next thing the dragons had to pick from was pencils. Clawswing picked Fuchsia, Gamboge, Gold, Goldenrod, Green, Grey, Han Purple, and Harlequin pencils. Strongwinds picked out Heliotrope, Hollywood Cerise, Indigo, Ivory, Jade, Kelly green, Khaki, and Lavender pencils. Redfire picked out Lawn green, Lemon, Lemon, chiffon, Lilac, Lime, Lime green, and Linen pencils. Sunray picked out Magenta, Magnolia, Malachite, Maroon, Mauve, Midnight Blue, Mint green, and Misty rose pencils. Orangetwist picked out Moss green, Mustard, Myrtle, Navajo white, Navy Blue, Ochre, Office green, and Olive pencils. The last thing they had to crayons. Clawswing picked out Olivine, Orange, Orchid, Papaya whip, Peach, Pear, Periwinkle, Persimmon, Pine Green, Pink, Platinum, and Plum colored crayons. Strongwinds picked out Powder blue, Puce, Prussian blue, Psychedelic purple, Pumpkin, Purple, Quartz Grey, raw umber, razzmatazz, red, robin egg blue, and rose crayons. Redfire picked out Royal blue, Royal purple, Ruby, Russet, Rust, Safety orange, Saffron, Salmon, Sandy brown, Sangria, Sapphire, Scarlet crayons. Sunray picked out School bus yellow, Sea Green, Seashell, Sepia, Shamrock green, Shocking Pink, Silver, Sky Blue, Slate grey, Smalt, Spring bud, and Spring green crayons. Orangetwist picked out Steel blue, Tan, Tangerine, Taupe, Teal, Tenné, Terra cotta, Thistle, Titanium White, Tomato, Turquoise, and Tyrian purple crayons. Then 2nd period was over at 8:15. So they all went to how to get your wings class. The teacher Miss. Tulip let them out. When everyone was there the teacher wrote his name on the board. He wrote . "okay class, let's talk about getting our wing. Now we have some new gusts today. But that doesn't mean this day will be like any other day. So let's get started. Can anyone tell me when you get your wings." He said. A mint green dragon raised up her hand. "Yes." Mr. Pinenut said. "It comes when that dragon finds that special thing that makes him or her special." She said. "That's right minty mini the wings grow out and appear on the back of an 8- year- old cubling's shoulders when they find the thing that makes him or her special." he said. Then Clawswing ducked behind her desk. A gray dragon with wings named cloudy and a pink dragon raspberry with dragons got a mean look on their face, as they kept going closer. But 3rd period class was over. So it was time for the 20 minute field time for 4th period. Then another male dragon took then to the woods berry bushes. His name was Mr. Feildmouse. "I want to start our field trip here in the crystal berry patch." He said. Clawswing, Strongwinds, Cloudy, Raspberry were looking. Then the 4 girls hit each other. They were in daze for a moment. Then they stared angrily at each other. Clawswing and Cloudy stared at each other. Strongwinds and Raspberry stared at each other. "Alright my little cublings." He said. "Some dragons, talents are being able to pick berries. "How cool would it be to have a friend with that kind of talent?" Strongwinds asked Clawswing. Clawswing smiled but didn't answer, because raspberry said something she really shouldn't have. "Coooool." Raspberry said sarcastically. Strongwinds raised an eyebrow knowing Raspberry's personality. Then she got a devious look on her face. "If you were actually good enough to make any quality friends weakwinds" said Raspberry. Strongwinds bared her teeth and Clawswing gave an angry look. "Girls!" said. The 4 ran to the group. "These rocks are symbolic." He said. The rocks had some ineligible but did mean something. "What do you thing they represent." He said. "A pony-free world." Clawswing said. "A safe place to grow up." Strongwinds said next to Clawswing. "Places to hate ponies without letting them hear you." Cloudy said. "A place to grow up without any icky ponies to worry about." Said Raspberry. The pony's eyes went wide. "It's doesn't mean A pony-free world you over grown potato." Said Cloudy to Clawswing . "Don't call her names I don't know the meaning of!" Strongwinds said, pointing. "Yea and it's too a pony-free world." Said Clawswing. The rocks started flickering a glow. "What's wrong with everything about out transferred dragon?" Said Raspberry. The two were nose to nose. Clawswing jumped onto Strongwinds head and faced Cloudy and Raspberry. "You guys are jerks." Said Clawswing. Then they started a physical fight. The teacher said "actually in a way your all right" he said. He stopped the fight and all 4 kids looked at him. "These are a fake version of the eliminates that got rid of the moonlights. When they sense the same power they gave off a reaction. "Now Cloudy, and Raspberry you two have extra homework." he said. "What?" Cloudy said. "That's not fair, you let Strongwinds get away with fighting, you let her get away with anything she wants.


End file.
